


Not Possible

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e21 E2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However unlikely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU coda to the Season 3 episode "E2" where _Enterprise_ was shifted 117 years into the past upon entering a subspace corridor. The narrator here is Jonathan Archer, on the normal _Enterprise_. I hope to write more of this divergent AU.

 

“Captain, the stars don’t look right. It’s not possible…”

I reply to Travis' observation without turning from the viewscreen. “Did we get thrown into the past when we entered that subspace corridor? T’Pol, I thought you and Lorian had found a way to avoid that.”

“The configuration does not match the starcharts from their temporal displacement.”

Even having accepted that such timeshifts are possible – we were confronted with our descendants on their _Enterprise_ – what I’m about to say sounds implausible. “Maybe it time-shifted us, but not to the past. What if we shifted over a hundred years into the future?”

 


End file.
